


Incentive

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHMEXY!Harry. Draco needs a little convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely mysweetkoinu. Post-everything. Non HBP-canon
> 
> Written for the Slythindor100 Monday challenge with the prompt from sesheta_66: "Explain to me _why_ I agreed to do this again?"

Draco pulled another shirt out of the closet and held it up to the mirror. No, it was too formal. He replaced the shirt and pulled out another one. Hmmm. This was potentially alright. A noise from behind startled him and Draco turned. He instantly forgot his shirt dilemma when he saw his boyfriend.

Harry, who had just stepped out of the bathroom and was now rifling through his bureau, was wearing nothing but a towel tied loosely around his hips. A few trails of water ran from his shaggy black hair and down his smooth, tanned, back, disappearing into the fluffy white towel.

Draco bit back a moan.

Harry turned and easily read the emotion on his boyfriend's face. A distinctly un-Gryffindor smirk appeared on his face. "See something you like?" He rolled his hips just slightly, causing the towel to fall, and this time Draco couldn't stifle a whimper.

Harry chuckled, and before Draco could register the change, Harry had his boxers on and was pulling up his tight jeans.

"Wha-?" Draco pouted, knowing how well it melted his lover's resistance.

"Sorry, Love. Dinner with the Weasleys, remember?" Harry crossed to the closet and pulled out a tight black t-shirt, which he quickly pulled on.

Draco groaned and thumped his head against the wall. "Explain to me _why_ I agreed to do this again?"

Harry pulled a green button down shirt out of their closet and handed it to Draco. "Because they are my family and I want you to get to know them." Still pouting, the blonde quickly slipped into the shirt as Harry grabbed his boots.

At the doorway, Harry looked back over his shoulder, his earlier smirk returning. "And I promised that when we got home you could do whatever you want to me."

Draco grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah." Grabbing his boots, he hurried after his lover, "Well what are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"


End file.
